


Swept Away

by LadyIvy



Series: Water [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-24
Updated: 2011-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIvy/pseuds/LadyIvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack learns something new when a natural disaster temporarily cuts him and Daniel Jackson off from the rest of SG-1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swept Away

Pain

There is definitely pain here.

Why am I in pain?

And why can’t I see a damn thing? Let me start bit by bit. I can’t see anything, and my eyes are open. This could mean I am blind or in the dark. I’ll hope for option two and move on.

I can hear faint noises; it sounds sorta like storm winds, but far away. Nothing really close, which could be good or bad, depending.

Other than the pain, which is pretty much all over, I don’t feel much. I’m lying on my back on something fairly but not completely flat. And it’s cold. The air is chilly and the ground(?) is definitely cold. Am I in a cave? And why am I naked?

How did I get here? What is the last thing I remember?

.

.

.

Daniel kneeling next to a stream, wet hair, wet hands, head flung back to shake water out of his eyes, which are closed, half smile on his face with late afternoon sun shining through the trees behind him. Well, that’s nice, but entertaining as the image of a wet Danny cleaning up in the stream we were camped by is, it won’t do much to help me figure this out. Okay, we were setting up camp near a stream on PPX379. I was getting water to boil for coffee, and Daniel was washing up. He had fallen into leaf-covered puddle earlier in the day. Only him. Carter and Teal’c were back by the tents finishing the set up. What the hell happened???

Is that a light?

“Jack?”

“Daniel! Where the hell are we? What the hell happened? Where-“

“Jack, slow down. Give me a minute to get closer.”

I can see the light coming nearer. It’s flickering. I think it’s a torch of some kind. Not moving very fast at all.

“Daniel, are you hurt?”

“Yeah, what did you expect after what happened?”

“What did happen? I don’t remember anything after going to get water for coffee.”

“Give me a minute. I’ll tell you as much as I know.”

He’s finally close enough to see some detail in the flickering light. Not exactly a torch; he’s using a long piece of wood as a walking stick and the top of it is lit. I suppose it’s practical, since he’s carrying something else in his other hand. I can’t make it out. He’s moving so slow. There, he’s beside me now, kneeling down carefully. Man, is he banged up good. Scratches and long scrapes all over all the exposed skin. And since he’s only wearing pants, there’s a lot of exposed skin.

“What happened, Daniel?”

“Here, drink some water first. Luckily, the canteen strap caught around your wrist and came with us; I don’t know how I’d get water otherwise.”

That’s one of the things he’s carrying. He lays down the walking stick/torch carefully, and shuffles over next to my head. He lifts my head onto his thigh and unscrews the top of the canteen, tilting it towards my mouth, using both hands to control the flow of liquid. I hadn’t realized how thirsty I was until Daniel said something.

“Thanks. Now, what happened?”

“There must have been a storm up in the mountains, or something. There was a flash flood. The river . . . It was huge, a wall of water at least 15 feet high. It came roaring around the curve of the river from that cliff we were at the edge of . . . there was no time to run. It swept us both up. I have no idea how long we were in it; I passed out shortly after you managed to grab my arm. When I came to, we were on the bank and you were unconscious. That was yesterday, sometime in the afternoon. You’ve been out of it ever since. When the sky looked about to open, I found this cave a bit back from the river and got you into it for shelter.”

Well, that explains why I hurt so much. And why it’s so dark. And why it’s so cold. Speaking of which. . .

“Daniel, where are my clothes?”

“Sorry Jack, We were both soaked through. I had to get them off to dry, and to get you warm. But . . .”

His voice trails off, and even though his face is backlit so I can’t make out any detail, I KNOW he’s blushing.

“Fine. I don’t think anything’s broken-“

“No, I don’t think so either. I, uh, I checked for that before getting your clothes off. Didn’t want to make any injuries worse.”

Okay, so while I was out of it Dr. Daniel Jackson had run his hands all over my body. Man, that sucks. Why couldn’t I have been awake for that? Right. Because if I had been awake, he would have just asked me what hurt.

“Well, it’s a bit chilly here, so if you could dig up my clothes I’d like to get dressed.”

He shuffles back a bit, and then passes over my pants, underwear, and jacket. Okay, getting dressed means moving. I can do that. Really.

“Do you want some help?”

Now that is a question. Naked, in pain, hungry, and tired, for all that I’ve apparently been out of it for a day or more, I can still feel my dick twitch at the thought of Daniel helping me get dressed. Daniel’s hands helping me pull the pants over my legs. Bad idea.

“No, I’ll manage.”

“Okay.”

I am sore. But I manage to get my underwear and pants on, and the jacket around my shoulders.

“Daniel, where is my shirt?”

.

.

.

“Daniel?”

“I used both shirts to start the fire at the mouth of the cave. It faces the river, so when Sam and Teal’c get this far in looking for us, they’ll see the light and –“

“I get the idea. There wasn’t anything else you could have used?”

“All the loose wood is pretty soaked from the flood, Jack. And green wood is not the easiest thing in the world to set fire to. I think I was lucky to manage a blaze without losing our pants to the fire as well.”

“Ah, sorry. That would have been a bit much. I’m just still cold, and I’m in pain, so I’m being an ass.”

“You’re always an ass, Jack, I’m just being more sensitive to it because I’m also cold and in pain.”

“So, why aren’t we next to the fire, if we agree that it’s cold?”

“Being near the fire means being near the entrance, complete with wind, and damp air from the storm. Believe it or not, it’s actually more comfortable back here. I just go out every so often to check on the blaze and feed it some more. And before you ask, I couldn’t gather enough wood for two fires before the storm started, and I figured the signal one was more important. Not to mention the lack of ventilation back this far.”

“I guess that makes sense. But how did you . . .Never mind. How far down the river do you think we are?” I really don’t want him to tell me how he dragged me into the cave, scrounged around for wood, and got the fire started without collapsing. Besides, he’s not exactly the same scrawny geek he used to be, and after years of camping out on primitive worlds he knows what needs to be done.

“I don’t know, Jack. There really aren’t any major landmarks here, or where we were. Just the river, and trees, and some hills. Could be miles.”

I shivered a little, both from the cold air, and from the thought that it could be days before we’re found. “Well, when the storm stops we’ll start back along the river bank. If Sam and Teal’c are okay, they will be looking for us, and following the river is the logical way to search in either direction.”

“Jack.”

“Yes, Daniel?”

.

.

.

“Daniel?”

“We could . . . I mean, if you’re cold . . .”

“Ah, yeah, that’s a good idea. Get over here.”

He’s blushing again. Damn it, it’s not like it’ll be the first time we’ve had to share body heat. He’s never had a problem with it before. It’s just something you do, when it’s cold and damp and you need to stay warm. Hell, we’ve been soaked through and had to huddle skin to skin before. What’s so different now? Here he comes. Still that slow shuffle. I hope he’s not too badly banged up to walk tomorrow. I’m stiff and sore, but walking steadily should actually help that. Stretch out the muscles, ya know? Finally. Daniel’s shivering too. He must be freezing without-

“Daniel, where’s your jacket?”

“Your head was on it, Jack.”

Oh.

“Well, here. I can rest my head on my arm for a while, I think we need the padding and/or covering more.” I hand the jacket to him, take mine back off of my shoulders, spread it on the ground, and lie back down. Daniel lies down next to me and we use his jacket as a blanket. He’s still shivering. Damn.

“Here. We really need to warm up.” With that, I get one of my arms under his neck and roll him towards me with the other one. I can do this. I can do this without embarrassing him or me. It’s just sharing body heat.

Damn it feels good.

His head is on my shoulder and he slung his arm around my waist. Really good. It has been way to long since I’ve gotten laid by anyone of either sex, and my dick is definitely noticing how good he feels. I need to move my hips back a bit before he realizes what’s going on down there. How do I do that without him realizing why I need to move my hips back a bit? Daniel isn’t stupid and I’ve never had a problem sharing body heat in the past. Of course, in the past, he was still married and searching for his wife and I don’t do adultery. Ever. Even in fantasy. So while I noticed he was good looking, it was an abstract sorta thing. Since Sha’re died, I’ve been noticing him in a somewhat less abstract way. And using what I’ve noticed in some fairly detailed masturbation fantasies. Shit. I really need to move our hips farther apart now.

“I should go back and check on the fire, Jack.” Shit. Daniel is still shivering, and I don’t think it’s from the cold any more. He’s nervous. I have got to fix this.

“You just came from checking on the fire, Daniel. And I doubt Carter and Teal’c will be out in a storm looking for us. They are probably doing exactly what we are doing, staying in shelter and waiting it out.” Daniel jumps a bit when I said doing what we are doing. Damn. He definitely noticed. “Daniel, it’s a natural reaction-“

“I’m sorry, Jack. I didn’t mean. . . I’m sorry. I’ll go check on the fire.” He’s pulling against my arm, trying to get up. He didn’t mean what? Now he’s pushing on my chest. Which, since I’m not letting go of him, is pushing our hips closer together. Shit. Wait, that’s interesting. I don’t think it’s my natural reaction that has Daniel so upset. He just went very still. I think he’s just noticing my reaction. Which is the same as his reaction.

“Jack?”

“What? Daniel, like I said, it’s a perfectly natural reaction. Just ignore it. We need to stay warm, and sharing body heat is the best way to do that. It’s nothing to worry about.”

“Jack, I’m sorry-“

“Daniel, for crying out loud. It’s fine. It’s a natural thing, and it’s fine. It doesn’t mean anything. You’re straight, I’m not going to take it seriously, and we’ll laugh about it over pizza and beer once we’re back on Earth in my nice warm house with central heating and really comfortable furniture.” He’s still staying very still. Shit. “Daniel? You okay? It’s really nothing to freak over, honest.”

“Jack . . .”

“Yeah?”

“Why would you think I would think you might take it seriously?”

Shit.

“Seriously, the wrong way, Yadda, Yadda, Yadda. Whatever. It’s a perfectly-“

“Natural reaction. So you’ve said. Several times. You also said I’m straight.”

“Yeah . . . “

“You didn’t say you were straight.”

Shit, shit, SHIT! Of course Daniel would pick up on that.

“Look, it doesn’t mean anything. I-“

“You still aren’t saying you’re straight.”

“Daniel . . .You have heard of ‘don’t ask, don’t tell’, right?”

“I’m not military.”

“No, but you work for the military. That means you follow certain basic guidelines, and ‘don’t ask, don’t-“

“You’re not straight, are you?”

“Dammit, Daniel, what part of DON’T ASK aren’t you getting?”

Shit. Well, at least I’m no longer cold. Between Daniel’s body heat, and the argument, I’ve warmed up quite nicely. Of course, neither one is helping my perfectly natural reaction at all.

“Jack, I’m sorry. I’m just surprised. You were married, you’re military. It never crossed my mind you might be gay.”

“I’m not gay.”

“Jack-“

“I’m not gay, Daniel. If you have to have a label, bisexual fits it best. I like women. I loved Sara. I just also find the occasional guy attractive. I look at the person, not the gender. It never seemed to matter.”

“Wow, I never would have thought. I mean, you seem so-“

“Look. I’m a colonel in the Air Force. Liking to sleep with guys is not considered a career advancing move, alright? I don’t advertise it.”

“What about Sara? What did she think about this?”

”When I was married, I was faithful. I believe in monogamy. I won’t cheat when I’m in a relationship, of whatever gender. I won’t be with someone that has another partner. It’s just not me. Sara has no idea I’ve been with guys.”

“Okay. I get that. So your perfectly natural reaction-“

“Is perfectly natural.”

“And mine?”

“Daniel, you’re stressed, you’re tired, you haven’t gotten laid in way too long, and you’re lying half naked next to a warm body that is also half naked. It’s a perfectly natural-“

“Jack, injured or not I’m going to hit you if you don’t stop saying that. I have never gotten hard over a guy in my life. It is NOT a perfectly natural reaction for me.”

At least he’s talking and not trying to get away anymore. Even if he does still sound freaked. Okay, I need to fix this. He is way to important to my life for him to start avoiding me over this. I pushed him away once because I wasn’t comfortable being attracted to a member of my team, but I got over it. He can learn to get over it too.

“Daniel. It’s fine. I’m not going to read anything into it, nothing is going to happen, and once we get back to Earth it never needs to come up again. We are sharing body heat for survival, nothing more. So it’s not natural for you. It is still normal in general in this type of circumstance. Don’t worry about it. Don’t stress about it. The storm will let up in a bit, and we’ll be on our way.”

“Jack. This never happened before.”

”Daniel, in the past when we huddled together for warmth you weren’t injured. It lets barriers down. DON”T WORRY about it.”

“It never happened to YOU before, either,”

“Yeah, well. Injured here, too, remember? It doesn’t mean anything.” I really need him to stop harping on the subject. It’s making things harder, literally. I’m feeling a lot less pain, and I really want to start moving in a way that I don’t think Daniel would appreciate. Huddling together to share body heat in an emergency is fine, it’s helping a friend in a bad situation. I don’t think Daniel would view me humping his thigh until I come in quite the same light.

“So normally you don’t find me attractive.”

“Daniel, get some sleep.”

“No, really, I-“

“Daniel, sleep. Now. That’s an order.”

Great. Now he’s really pissed off. At least he’s being quiet now. I don’t want to get into how attractive I find Daniel normally. Which is a lot. And not something he needs to know. He’s freaked out enough over this whole thing without knowing my perfectly natural reaction to his presence is not dependent on his actual physical presence.

 

“Jack.”

Go away, I’m sleeping.

“JACK!”

“What? I’m awake.” Now there’s a switch. Dr. Jackson waking ME up for a change. I really must be wiped from the river ride yesterday. At least I’m thinking a bit more clearly now.

“The storm’s stopped, Jack. There’s a few hours of daylight left; we should try to get moving.”

Right. Moving. I can do that. Slowly. I blink as a hand shoves an energy bar into my face. Right. Trust Daniel to have something edible at hand no matter what the circumstances.

“Okay, thanks. I’m moving. See, moving here.” Groaning a little, partly for real and partly for effect, I stand up and stretch. Oh, yeah. Definitely partly for real, there. “Well, the Inn of the Cave will not be getting repeat business from me anytime soon, the bed was rock hard, they forgot the pillows and where is room service when you need it? I ask you.”

Hey, made Daniel laugh. Not bad. Now all I have to do is keep things normal and we can forget about earlier.

“I don’t know, Jack. You weren’t complaining about the accommodations earlier, or was it the company that had you so happy?”

Or not.

“Daniel, I thought we agreed not to bring up earlier.”

“A), you stated, I never agreed to anything, and B), your comment was after we return to Earth we can forget about it, and we aren’t back on Earth yet.”

“Semantics.” I should know better than to argue about language with a linguist. “Look, can we just put the whole thing behind us and not talk about it. Please?”

The fire at the entrance to the cave is dying out, but Daniel is right, there’s enough of the day left to make a good start back upstream. We scramble down to the river bank and start walking.

“Jack, I’m just curious. We’ve been friends for years, yet you never so much as hinted that you … uh, that you…”

“Daniel, why would I talk about my pathetic sex life, or lack thereof, with you? For the first several years of our friendship you were trying to rescue Sha're; I didn’t think you’d really want to compare notes on dates. Not that you had any dates to compare notes about. And since then, well, it wasn’t something we talked about.”

“Right. I can see that. But … “

“But, what?”

“Never mind.”

“Daniel. What?”

“Was it just the situation that caused your ‘perfectly natural reaction’? ‘Cause you were dreaming when I first got you to the cave and …”

“And?”

.

.

.

“What did I say or do while I was dreaming?”

“I thought you were delirious, okay? It was nothing.”

“Daniel, it’s obviously bothering you. Based on how you’ve been acting since I woke up it’s BEEN bothering you. And I might have been delirious, I don’t know, but unless you tell me what happened, I won’t be able to set you at ease. And I definitely don’t want this making things awkward between us, which is one of the many reasons I never brought up the fact that I go for guys as well as girls, just in case you thought I was making a pass.”

“So you don’t find me attractive.”

“Daniel! You are my best friend. I need that a hell of a lot more than I need fuck buddy, so it doesn’t matter if I find you attractive or not, it’s not going to happen. Now what happened?”

“Fuck buddy?”

“DANIEL!”

“You, uh, you …you reacted when I was getting your clothes off. And you, uh. Called my name. Mumbled something about not wanting to rush. That having waited so long, you wanted to enjoy … Uh, anyway, I didn’t know what to think. And then, when you woke up and we needed to get warm, I couldn’t stop thinking about it, and I had that, uh, perfectly-”

“Natural reaction. Oh. Well. Yeah. Daniel, I find you attractive. I have for a while. But you’re my friend. And that means something to me. So that’s all. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable about it. I never meant for you to know. I’m sorry I upset you. Can we just forget about it and move on?”

“Jack, I don’t want to forget about it. I haven’t had that reaction with anyone in a while. It was nice.”

“Daniel?”

“Jack.”

“Daniel, are you saying you’re attracted to me?”

“Uh, I think so. Is that a problem?”

Is that a problem? I don’t know if it’s a problem. I’ve never been in a relationship with a guy I work with. It’s just too risky. Hell, I haven’t had a relationship with a guy since before Sara, just the occasional one night stand up in Denver, where no one knows me from Adam and the odds of anything getting back to the mountain are really low. Even that’s been a while. Since I started fantasizing about Daniel, it’s been me and my right hand and nobody else. Now he tells me he might return the feeling. Shit.

“Jack?”

“Daniel?”

“Is it a problem?”

“Look, Daniel, you’re straight. I said something that got that overactive imagination of yours going, and now you’re wondering what it’s like. It’s curiosity. But that’s all. I really don’t think that I am the right person for you to find out with. In fact, since you’re straight, I don’t think you should be wondering-“

“Thanks for your wonderful opinion of me and my willpower or lack thereof. And I never said I was straight. You did. Several times.”

Did Daniel just imply that he wasn’t straight? That he might in fact like guys? What about never having a reaction before?

“Daniel?”

“What?”

“Are you straight?”

“No, but thanks for asking.”

“Daniel!”

“What? As you pointed out earlier, I work for the military. It didn’t seem like something I should advertise.”

“And Sha’re?”

“Was a gift. And yes, I loved her. She was smart, and interesting, and didn’t care who I was or what papers I had published or how much money I made, or didn’t make. I loved her. I would have happily spent the rest of my life with her. But she’s dead. And I’m not.”

“And the liking guys thing? Since you said you’ve never gotten hard over a guy before …”

“Come on, Jack, you were the one who said it earlier. I go for the person; I don’t care about the gender. Never have. It just never came up before, as it were.”

I can’t believe Daniel just said that. He has a very dirty mind. If this goes where I think it’s going, this could be fun.

We’ve made a pretty fair distance back upstream. I can see movement further up.

“Daniel, we need to talk about this.”

“I thought that was what we were doing, Jack.”

“Yeah, but this is not a conversation I want to have with Carter and Teal’c listening in, and I think I see them up the river a ways.”

He looks up to where I’m pointing, tilting his head a bit and squinting. Like he can see anything at that distance without his glasses. You would think the man would learn to keep a spare pair buttoned in a pocket somewhere when we go off-world, considering everything that happens to us.

“So, after we get back?”

“After we get back, you and I will go to my place, have pizza and beer, and talk about it.”

“Not laugh about it?”

“What?”

”That’s what you said earlier, we’d go to your nice warm house, with central heating, and-“

Trust him to remember details like that.

“Yeah, okay, I was trying to make you feel better, thinking you were straight and all. No, not laugh about it. Talk about it. Seriously, I think we need to if we’re going to stay friends. And I don’t want to lose you as a friend, Daniel.”

“Yeah, same here, Jack. So, we’ll talk.”

“Yeah, talk.”

Carter and Teal’c are close enough to shout to now. We’ll be home soon. And talking. This has potential to cause a lot more pain than the physical aches I still feel from the trip down the river. But it could turn out to be the best accident I’d ever had. Swept away in the metaphorical sense, as it were, if Daniel feels the same way I do. And I think he might, from the way he won’t leave the subject alone. Sweet.


End file.
